


The To-Do List

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Sam, Brothers, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Sam, Oneshot, To-do lists, mentions of sexy times, organisation, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “Dean, what’s this?” Sam asked, a knowing smirk to his face as he pointed out the notebook he had given his brother.“Oh that?” Dean asked. The book was open on the first page and had something written in it. “It’s my to-do list,” He shrugged, almost uncaringly.“That’s great Dean!” Sam exclaimed, excitedly. All this nagging was finally starting to pay off! He picked the book up to give the list a read; maybe he could help his brother achieve some of the goals he’d set himself. “I’m really glad you’re starting to…”Sam stopped. He had to re-read the list a few times before he could speak again.“This just says ‘Castiel’.”-X-Sam keeps bugging Dean to get more organised, until Dean decides to write a to-do list and leave it right where his brother won't miss it.





	The To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something!! Based off a [prompt](https://incorrectspn.tumblr.com/post/165476604712/sam-dean-what-is-this-dean-its-my-to-do-list)!!  
> Thank you to everyone over the past year who has left kuds and kind words!! I really don't think I would have continued or be where I am without any of you, so thank you!! You have all helped make this last year fun and exciting and I love every single one of you, for just being you!!  
> Thank you again!! You're all amazing!!  
> I wish you a fantastic new year and all the best in 2018!!  
> See you there!!

Sam was getting on Dean’s last nerve!

Over the past few weeks, he had not been able to have a conversation with his brother without Sam pointing out just how unorganized Dean was! He knew he was messy and sometimes uncoordinated in his ways, but he didn’t need it pointed out to him 20-odd times a day.

Whenever something went wrong that could have easily have been prevented with a little planning, Sam made it his job to point it out and keep pressing about it until Dean all but shouted at him to shut up.

_“This would have happened if you had just been more organised, Dean!”_

_“Just think, if you’d have sorted all this beforehand, this would have all been avoided!”_

_“God darn it Dean! I told you we should have done this first!”_

It just didn’t stop! Dean was sick of it! Many a time, Dean nearly told his brother where to shove his ‘organisation’.

Despite his dislike for ‘chick-flick’ moments, Dean had tried talking with Sam about it the other day, but Sam someone had a counterpoint to everything Dean said.

Dean knew however, it was one of Sam’s weird ways of loving Dean; one of his strange habits he was trying to rub off on his older brother. Dean didn’t hate Sam for it, he just wished that Sam would stop going on about it all the time! Didn’t he understand that unorganization was a part of who Dean was?

Then, one morning, Dean was later than normal to breakfast. In his defence though, it wasn’t his fault; Cas had kept him up half the night, with his long, magic fingers an warm, wet tongue. Not that he minded; nope, not one bit!

Cas couldn’t help but smile smugly, as Dean entered the kitchen that morning with a slight limp, and a large, purpling love-bite on his neck. Dean shot him a quick look, and if Cas wasn’t expecting it, he would have missed it.

What they had got up to last night, (and most nights for the past 3 and a half months, but who’s counting?) was their little secret.

“Ugh,” Sam groaned at the sight of his brother, knowing straight away what his brother had been up to last night. “I really shouldn’t be surprised!”

“Bite me,” Dean grumbled, voice gruff from lack of use (and, Cas smirked again, from all the ‘abuse’ his throat had received from being fucked by Cas’ cock last night). The older Winchester winced as he sat down beside Cas, and opposite his brother.

“You’ve been bringing more girls back here in the last few months than ever before,” Sam analysed as he got up to get his brother a coffee.

“Maybe I just like the company?” Dean shrugged, accepting the white mug filled with the black goodness from his brother’s outstretched hand. “And who said they were all girls, hmm?”

“Whatever, dude,” Sam sighed, sitting back down at the table. It had never been a secret that Dean had liked both sexes, Sam had been the one to point that out to Dean before Dean really knew himself.

“Just, maybe…” Sam paused, and Dean raised his eyebrows as he took a couple sips at the hot coffee. “Well, we’re pretty settled at the bunker know, this is our home. You could perhaps think about finding one partner – rather than bringing a different home every night?”

And there it was; the dig at his ‘unorganised’ life.

“Leave it Sam,” Dean ordered, choosing to just focus on his coffee than anything else his brother might have to say on the matter.

Surprisingly, Sam said nothing more.

Instead, a notebook, with a boxed pen on top was slid across the table towards him.

“What’s this?!” Dean demanded to know, his head snapping up to face his younger brother. He knew exactly what this was, and why Sam was gifting it to him.

“Well, as I’ve pointed out a few times,” ( _“A few!” Dean cried.)_ “You haven’t been very organised lately, and it’s been making you slack in all departments!”

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed taking offence.

Cas held back a chuckle at the banter between the two. He hadn’t said anything so far, and that was okay. It was nice to just sit back and observe at times. Besides, he didn’t know how to enter this conversation without taking a side, and he knew how Dean would feel if he accidentally said something that would make it sound like he was siding with Sam.

“It’s true,” Sam defended himself. “If you had just organised your time better on our last hunt, we both wouldn’t have been so close to death!”

“Occupational hazard!” Dean declared, arms going wide.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam shrugged. “But you gotta admit, it’s not been just the once, lately!”

Dean opened his mouth to fight his corner, but Sam hurried to continue before he could.

“Look, just start of small okay?” He suggested, looking round the kitchen to think of something. “Make a list or something? A shopping list? We need to do a food run, so a shopping list would be good!”

And with that, Sam was out the door before Dean could even process what had happened.

“That smarmy git,” Dean hissed after his brother, turning to Cas as he started to chuckle. “What you laughing about?”

“Nothing,” Cas shook his head. “But I know exactly what you should do with your gift!”

-X-

A few days later, Sam found Dean cleaning and polishing their gear, ready for their next hunt, whenever that may be.

“Hey,” Sam called, getting his brother’s attention. “I think I found us a job.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, not pausing in his task, placing one gun down and picking up another. He handled them as if they were precious items and gave them as much attention as one would a new born baby, making sure every nook and cranny was cleaned and looked after before declaring it ready to go.

“Yeah,” Sam stepped up to the table, ready to jump into his usual mantra, explaining everything he already knew about their possible new job. But he stopped, when he noticed something in amongst all of Dean’s things.

“Sam?” Dean prompted.

“Dean, what’s this?” Sam asked, a knowing smirk to his face as he pointed out the notebook he had given his brother.

“Oh that?” Dean asked. The book was open on the first page and had something written in it. “It’s my to-do list,” He shrugged, almost uncaringly.

“That’s great Dean!” Sam exclaimed, excitedly. All this nagging was finally starting to pay off! He picked the book up to give the list a read; maybe he could help his brother achieve some of the goals he’d set himself. “I’m really glad you’re starting to…”

Sam stopped. He had to re-read the list a few times before he could speak again.

“This just says ‘Castiel’.”

Dean licked his lips, clearly and unsuccessfully fighting a smile.

“Yeah, yeah it does.”

“Dean…” Sam pursed his lips. “This… This wasn’t what I meant when I said make a list…”

Dean was surprised. Sam wasn’t making any fuss over the fact that he’d basically just found out that his brother was fucking their best friend; Dean thought he was going to have a field day with that information. Instead, he get’s scolded for not writing a to-do list correctly.

“My apologies,” Dean rolled his eyes sarcastically. “I didn’t realise there was a right, or wrong way to write a to-do list.”

The door above them cranked open, and both brothers stood on guard, relaxing as soon as they saw it was only Castiel.

“Cas, Sam found my to-do list,” Dean declared, before Cas even started making his way down the stairs. “He say’s that’s not how to-do lists work!”

“I did not!” Sam cried. “I just said, it’s not what I meant when I told you to make a list!”

“Alright,” Cas held his hand up as he reached the brothers. When neither Winchester said anything else, Cas held his hand flat and Sam handed the book over.

Dean smirked as Cas read the one thing on his list. Cas kept a mean poker-face as he read it, slowly looking back up to Sam.

“If it makes you feel better, he doesn’t… do… me,” Cas paused, as if tasting that sentence on his tongue, before continuing. “ _I_ do him.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
